


Immensely Awkward.

by sadandsarcastic



Category: Awkward.
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Awkward, BoyxBoy, Characters have different names, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Sarcasm, Sexy boyz, Still have the same characteristics, cute shit, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadandsarcastic/pseuds/sadandsarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer before his junior year, Allen Hudson has a quick fling with lacrosse hottie Harvey Dash. After three weeks of ignorant bliss working at a Camp Pookah with him, along with several hook-ups down the road, Allen has high hopes for his new found love. But after a heartbreaking revelation from Harvey, he finds himself picking up the pieces of an ugly break-up. Then, after a freak accidental suicide attempt, Allen must deal with the backlash of his reputation when school begins. Yet Allen meets Walter who genuinely seems cute and sexy. But with a relentless secret relationship from Harvey, he finds himself getting deeper into his world of lust and fear. He must decide between his Heart and his Head. And with his sense of sarcasm and bad luck, it seems a lot more harder than it is.</p>
<p>As a disclaimer I want people to know that this does have the foundation of the MTV show AWKWARD. It doesn't necessarily follow the plot exactly but fans of the show will recognize scenes, and actions that resemble those of the show. The only way I could explain this work is if AWKWARD had a gay fraternal twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immensely Awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are soon as of 4/12/2013

The small defines of my life had been overruled by the unnerving presence of a crush. Yes like all typical preteen prepubescent females, I was a victim of these small ordeals. They crept onto me like the cold winter snow on the night before Christmas. Yet it wasn't as glamorous or graceful as waking up to a lawn full of icy snowmen, and a Christmas tree filled with presents that spoiled children will ravage with their greedy little hands. It was more like getting hit by a car and flying into a river. Harsh and cold.

Now the boy that held my hollow and desolate heart was none other than Harvey Dash. He was 5 11’, and had a neatly groomed mop of curly hair that tempted my awkward soul to run my hands through during language arts when I sit behind him. He had tick for self-hygiene, and his deep dark brown pupils reminded me of all of the things I was not. My eyes were the color of manure, and nutella. My hair was so uncomfortably straight and possibly the only thing that made people somewhat turn heads when I actually styled it right sometimes. But there was just one problem with my small and ever so tiny love for Harvey. It was that he was a boy, and I was a boy.

But enough about brown eyes, nice abs. This is about me.

A prologue basically introducing you to my ever so awkward and typically inhabitable sense of charisma and ability to attract boys that I find way hotter than myself. My relationship life was shorter than the bottle of anxiety pills that sat on my counter, and I meant to keep it that way. But since we are talking about my adrenal, it reminded me of how this began. Or I guess how it didn’t begin.


End file.
